Bioshock 2, Protector
by Josh Ramsdel
Summary: In the middle of his quest, Delta encounters a little sister for the first time. Seen from his eyes, this is the story of his journey to protect his new Little Sister.


_Sobs, tears of sadness and the sound of a child's misery. She kneels on the cold wet ground, yellow eyes wet with tears for the large corpse that lay beneath her. She tilts her head back, and the unearthly cry of anguish reverberates off of the unforgiving metal walls._

_I stand looking at her, the smoke from my gun gathering around me as the barrel cools in the chill air. Blood drips from the rumbler, the constant drip, drip, drip adding its sound to the eerie cacophony. As I stand there, I look upward out through the glass ceiling, the submerged city of Rapture extending upward as far as the eye can see. Creatures of the deep swim by, their intimidating silhouettes effortlessly gliding through the buildings entombed in the deep expanse of ocean._

_I put my gun away, and replace the massive drill that I carry. Cautiously, I take a step towards the grieving child. She wipes her eyes, and looks up at me, her yellow orbs shimmering with the tears she had cried._

"_Are you taking me home too Daddy?" She asks. Her voice is like music, beautiful. Despite her dirty dress and scary appearance, I carefully lift her into my arms. She clambers up, her bare feet finding purchase on the smooth brass of my suit. She lays down, her head resting on my shoulder, her tiny body supported by my own massive figure._

_I take a step forward, testing the ground and her hold at the same time. She does not slip, nor does the fragile floor I had stepped onto, give way. And off into the unknown, I walk, my metal suit clanking loudly. _

_An explosion, a bullet smashes into my shoulder, knocking me off balance. "You monster, an innocent girl! Give her to me now!" and a second explosion. The bullet slams into the wall, sparks showering us. Electricity crackles around my left hand, a charge building quickly. I turn, to see a woman whose face is distorted by constant gene splicing, her mouth pulled into a hideous grin. She lifts the shotgun, and points it at my head. At the same moment, I release the charge, and a bolt of blue lightning arcs through the air towards her. It strikes her just above the heart, and her body begins to jerk and spasm as the electricity does its terrible work to her body. The two men that stood behind her reached towards her, and the electricity spread to them._

_The drill begins to spin, and I charge, beating the woman down with the spinning tool of destruction. With one hand, I grab a man, and throw him to the ground, while plunging my drill into the other mans midsection. Blood spurts as his spine snaps, and he falls, body torn in two. With a foot on the other man's head, I step down, feeling the crunch of his bones beneath my metal boots._

_As I walk away, I hear the musical voice again. "No one can hurt MY daddy." The pride in her voice makes me smile. I tap her on the shoulder, and she knows what I am asking her to do. She leans forward to peer into my visor. "Can you smell the ADAM daddy?" And she reaches her tiny hand out, a single finger pointing in the direction she wants me to go. "It's this way."_

_The corpse of a splicer lay propped up in the corner of a small abandoned apartment just outside the train station. She points at the corpse. "There's the little Angel. Its ADAM daddy! Right here!"_

_Well placed trap rivets and a few mini turrets placed strategically, and still I am reluctant to set her down. But as I have a job, so does she, and I carefully let her down. She withdraws a long needle connected to a hand pump and bottle. With a smile, she plunges the needle into the corpse, and begins to draw the ADAM-filled blood._

_The smell of the ADAM draws the splicers. Through a window, I can see the filthy things swarming outside, trying to force their way into the small room. The first breaks through, and a trap rivet explodes, sending shrapnel tearing through the flesh like paper. I fire lightning and firebombs, stunning several, and lighting others on fire. Bullets fly from the turrets as the swarm slowly forces its way into the apartment. My drill is spinning again, and I swing it wildly around me, tearing through flesh and bone, blood splattering on the walls._

_Over the noise of the battle, I hear her angelic voice, "almost done Daddy." And with a swift punch, the last of the splicers goes down in a shower of blood. All that is left, in the silence that follows, is the steady drip, drip, drip of blood on the wooden floor._

_I turn to the little girl, to see her drinking the blood from the bottle. Once she is done, I lift her up onto my shoulder once more. "I'm telling the other girls that I have the best Daddy."_

"_You Monster!" A stray splicer stand in the doorway, and fires the gun she carries. The bullets ricochet off of my suit. My drill whirs with a ferocity that scares even me. The tip buries itself into her face, and blood coats my drill as her mutilated corpse slides to the ground._

_The girl on my shoulders is a dead weight, and as she tiredly rummages through my weapons and plasmids, I hear her giggle. "even daddy's toys have toys."_

_The vents are not hard to find, as they are scattered throughout the city. And to one of these, I bring the tired girl. "Its sleepy time daddy," she coos, her voice almost a whisper. I lift her from my shoulder, and hold her close to me. I place a hand to her head, and the ADAM within her begins to glow brightly. As the Adam flows from her body, I think to myself, _the plague of this city will never become the curse of the little sisters. _And in a flash of bright light, the last traces of the gene altering substance leaves her._

_I set her down, and watch as she clambers into the vent. Before she disappears, she pokes her head out, and looking into my visor, she whispers, "thank you Daddy." And with that, she is gone. I turn from the vent, ready to continue my mission, when I hear a scream. "No! Daddy! Please Daddy! NOOO!" Anger, Hatred, they flow through me like fire in my veins. And I walk in the direction of the screams, my drill powering up…_


End file.
